1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more specifically, to a weight training device having a plurality of stations that enable the user to perform a vast array of exercises targeting different muscle groups. Variable resistance is provided by a pair of weight stacks having cables leading to the various stations and through the use of barbells at the barbell station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other exercise apparatus devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,179 issued to K. Z. Szkalak on Jun. 28, 1983.
Another patent was issued to A. Salyer on Oct. 29, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,733. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,388 was issued to J. J. Schleffendorf on Dec. 30, 1986 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 6, 1987 to G. L. Rockwell as U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,809.
Another patent was issued to P. E. Mahnke on May 17, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,559. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,146 was issued to G. Stankovic on Feb. 6, 1990. Another was issued to A. B. Ish, III et al. on Feb. 13, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,018 and still yet another was issued on May 7, 1996 to C. S. Hu as U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,060.
Another patent was issued to R. R. Simonson on May 21, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,477 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,530 was issued to K. Fulks on Aug. 27, 1996. Another was issued to A. B. Ish, III on Jul. 14, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,601.